The Betrothal Gift
by SingStar234
Summary: SPOILERS! For those who have not watched Season 5 read at your own risk. For those who have watched episode 2 then you can all guess what this story is about. This is my idea of how Hiccup was given the betrothal gift from his father. ONE-SHOT


"Hiccup." Hiccup stopped in his tracks as he was about to head upstairs to gather the rest of his stuff. He and the other Riders had returned to Berk for a short visit. They told Stoick about the new activity of the Dragon Hunters, and their belief of them having a new leader.

But on top of that Hiccup and Astrid had an important announcement. They decided it was time for them to tell Berk about their betrothal. As nervous as the pair where they gathered up the courage and took their place together on the stage. With a deep breath Hiccup made the announcement. Though some of the reactions were different they all had the same positive outcome. Gobber dancing around in circles, both with joy and the fact he won a bet to Mulch. Astrid's parents were delighted and gave their daughter many hugs and kisses. Hiccup ended up with nearly a few cracked ribs from his fathers strong hug.

Many toasts were made to the new couple, and many drinks were drunk. And one stink bomb from a Barf's gass was set of a 'congratulations' gift from the twins, who soon regretted it from Astrid. By the end of the night the riders decided to head home as they were leaving early tomorrow to head back to the edge.

By morning Hiccup headed out into the village to gather the riders, making sure they were all up and ready. They all decided to meet at the arena before leaving. Astrid was the last person to check up on. Seeing as she was just gathering the rest of her stuff together she would meet him and the others at the arena. With a kiss goodbye Hiccup left to head back home and get his things ready. As he opened up the door he began to make his way up to his room when his father stopped him by calling out his name. He made his way over to his dad who was sitting on his chair.

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup asked. Stoick pointed to the chair in front of him.

"Come, sit son. I need to talk to you." Stoick told him.

"Ur.. can it be quick dad, cause me and the other riders are leaving in a minute." Hiccup told him as he made his way over.

"Of course, son. It won't take long." Stoick said as Hiccup sat down. "Now then, as you know it's Viking tradition to-"

"Oh dad, please don't tell me we're having the chief talk now?" Hiccup moaned. "You know I'm not ready." Stoick smiled and nodded.

"I know son. That is not what I am trying to say." Stoick told him. "As Viking tradition goes, after the announcement of a couples betrothal its tradition for them to each present each other with a gift."

"Yeah?" Hiccup said, not to sure as to where this was going.

"And I was wondering, have you thought about what you wanted to get Astrid?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head and leaned back.

"Nope. She can be pretty had to please sometimes. I never know whether she's going to like the gift or if she's going to hate it." Hiccup confessed.

"Well, I might have an idea." Stoick said. Hiccup looked over to his father with confusion. With a smile Stoick stood up and made his way over to a shelve were a small treasure chest was sat. He pick it up and made his way back over to Hiccup. He sat back down and handed the chest over Hiccup. He placed the chest in his lap before opening the lid. Inside was a sort of large coins with a hole near the top. It looked like something that would be hanging of a necklaces. The item was gold with many different carvings on it. It looked quite old and worn out but it was still very beautiful.

Hiccup took the object into his hands and began to observe it closer up. "It was my betrothal gift to your mother." Stoick explained. Hiccups eyes widened as he looked at his father. "And I'm sure she would want you to have it." Hiccup gave him a small smile before looking back at the object.

Talking about his mother was sometimes quite hard because he never know much about her. He never asked his dad because he knew it would hurt to much to ask. But when he gets to see the things his mother hand and made, it made him feel like he was closer to her somehow.

"Wow, thanks dad. This is... amazing. She'll love it." Hiccup told his father. Stoick smiled with happiness, seeing his son like this. He was happy to see his son feel this way about someone, though he was pretty sure that his son has felt like this for longer than he even realises.

"You've picked a good one son." Stoick told him. "Make sure she doesn't slip through your fingertips." Hiccup laughed.

"It's Astrid, dad. There's no telling on what she does. She can be pretty unpredictable." Hiccup pointed out.

"Like that time you 'put your foot down?'" Stoick asked as his smile widened. Hiccup shivered at the memory. Yeah, he never did except that from her.

Hiccup sighed before looked at the door. "Well, I need to go a meet up with the other riders. We're heading back to the Edge."

"Aye son. Just make sure you come a visit more often." Stoick said as he walked his son over to the door. Hiccup smiled.

"We will try. It can get pretty busy over on the Edge." Hiccup pointed out.

"And just so you know son, I do believe you are more than ready to become chief." Stoick told him.

"Really dad?" Hiccup asked, sounding a little both shocked and slightly nervous.

"Aye son. Maybe next time you come we can have the talk." Stoick suggested. Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know dad, I mean with me running the Edge and all I might just not-" Hiccup began to say but Stoick cut him off.

"No son, i mean _the_ _talk_." Hiccups eyes widened. Wait, he didn't mean- "Since your in a relationship now I think it might-"

"So sorry dad but I've got to go, bye!" And with that Hiccup raced it out of the door and towards the dragon academy, telling Astrid he won't be coming back to visit for a few years yet.


End file.
